Stones
by Lady Jayne DeSota
Summary: Just another instance of Olivia denying she needs medical attention until it becomes much more serious.


Disclaimer: I'm doing this just for fun, and not profit.

Summary: As usual, Olivia is the stubborn patient, and the squad has to intervene.

Elliot and Olivia had just come back to the squad room, after going to talk to Emery Gable. Unfortunately, Emery wasn't in the mood to chat, and gave the detectives a lovely scenic chase through the streets of the city.

After getting back into the squad car, Olivia was unusually quiet. She had her arm resting across her abdomen, and was leaning back in the passenger seat.

"You OK Liv? You don't look good."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little worn out."

Elliot noticed that Olivia had been walking around the squad room with her hand holding her left side for weeks. She had also been constantly eating peppermints, which was the sure sign of a stomach issue for Olivia.

Olivia had been having abdominal pain since January, but refused to go to the doctor, saying it was just from stress, or a pulled muscle. Of course the whole squad had been pressuring her to see a doctor, but she brushed them off, and kept walking around in pain.

Elliot shook his head. They really were like an old married couple. Olivia didn't even need to say she wasn't feeling well, and yet he knew.

He looked over at his partner in the seat next to him. Elliot noticed that she had been losing weight. As much as she had tried to hide it, Elliot knew her too well. She barely ate these days, and was surviving on coffee. Olivia also seemed to have constant headaches.

* * *

Cragen was pouring himself a cup of coffee as they arrived back at the house, and silently watched as Olivia walked to her desk, slightly hunched off, and holding her abdomen. She didn't look good. He knew she hadn't been feeling well, but as usual, refused to take care of herself.

"Liv, go home. You look like you're going to pass out."Cragen said.

"Cap, I'm fine. It's nothing. I…"

"Olivia." Cragen cut her off. That's an order. I want you to go to Urgent Care directly from here. Send a selfie of yourself sitting in the exam room, and a pic of your receipt."

Cragen was wise to her ways.

"Cap, it's not necessary. I'll make an appointment next week. Really, I'm fine."

"Let the doctor tell you that Liv. You pay for your medical coverage here. Use it!"

Elliot watched the exchange from his seat. He was relieved that Cragen was laying down the law with Olivia. For once he didn't have to be the one to push her into medical attention.

Olivia was defeated. She wasn't going to argue. She gathered up her belongings, and headed out for the night.

"Call me Liv. Let me know what the doctor says." Elliot said.

Olivia shot him the death glare as she walked out.

* * *

The office was relatively empty when Olivia arrived at the urgent care. She checked in at the desk, and provided the receptionist with her ID and insurance card. She filled out a small questionnaire asking about her symptoms. Olivia kept reassuring herself that she probably had reflux, or maybe ulcers. They could give her some pills, and she would be on her way.

She was shown to an exam room, where the medical assistant took her blood pressure, pulse, and temperature. Both her temperature and blood pressure were elevated. Affter the medical assistant let the room, Olivia waited impatiently on the exam table waiting for the doctor.

* * *

After an eternity, Dr. Heathrow knocked on the examining room door, and stepped in.

"Hi Olivia. How are you? I'm Dr. Heathrow."

Olivia smiled. "I'm ok."

"So what brings you in today?" The doctor asked.

"Um, I've been having a lot of stomach and abdominal pain lately; for the past few months actually.

When the doctor heard the problem had been going on for a few months, she gave Olivia the hairy eyeball.

"Where is the pain?" She asked.

Olivia pinpointed the main location of the pain, but also let the doctor know that the pain radiated throughout her abdomen, and she sometimes felt as if an arrow was sticking straight though her. She also could feel the pain in her shoulder blades. She also let the doctor know about her constant nausea, and lack of appetite.

"Any weight loss?" Dr. Heathrow asked.

"A little. Maybe 10 or 15 pounds."

The doctor took notes of her symptoms on the ipad. When she was finished, she guided Olivia to a laying position on the examining table, and gently lifted her shirt. The doctor pressed down on the right side of her abdomen, and Olivia gasped and saw stars. She had the same reaction when the doctor pressed on various spots on her abdomen.

The doctor straightened Olivia's blouse, and helped her sit up.

"Olivia I'm going to draw some blood, and also send you for a full abdominal ultrasound."

Olivia could feel the dread fill the pit of her stomach. "Wait, blood? Ultrasound? She can't be serious."

"Is this really necessary? It seems excessive." She asked the doctor.

"We need to look into what's causing your pain. It may be gastritis, ulcers, or reflux. But we need to be sure. I'll also prescribe prescription strength Nexium for now. Please have the ultrasound done as soon as possible, and follow up with your primary. I'll send in the tech to draw some blood."

"Ugh," Olivia thought to herself. "This is overkill. I'm sure it's nothing. I'll pop some pills, and be fine."

A few minutes later, 5 vials of Olivia's blood were drawn, and Olivia was on her way feeling woozy, as she had not eaten yet that day. The doctor gave stern instructions to schedule her ultrasound as soon as possible.

On her way out, she snapped a pic of her receipt to shut Cragen up. Everyone on the squad knew how anti-medical she was, and really wouldn't believe she actually saw a doctor.

* * *

Olivia planned on taking the subway home as normal, but after leaving the urgent care, she was feeling worse. Maybe it was the exam with the pressing down on her abdomen, or maybe it was the blood that was drawn. She decided she needed to get home as soon as possible, so she quickly hailed a cab.

After sliding into the back seat, and giving the driver her address, she pulled out her phone to call Elliot.

"Hey, El, I'm done with the doctor."

"What did she say," Elliot asked.

"Nothing serious. They gave me some pills, took some blood, and want me to go for an Ultrasound ASAP."

Elliot was rolling his eyes while talking to Olivia on the phone. "That doesn't seem like they think it's nothing serious. It seems like they think something is up.

"Whatever El!." Olivia said getting annoyed. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"No you won't. Captain's orders. He said you need to take a few days off. Get some rest. And for the love of god get the ultrasound done. Do you need anything? Food? I can drop off your prescription."

"I'm fine El. I'll have the pills delivered."

"And don't forget your ultrasound appointment. Call now."

"Ugh you are such a dad." Olivia said exasperated.

"Take it easy. And let me know when your appointment is."

"Goodbye Elliot." Olivia said quickly hitting the end button.

* * *

After arriving back at her building, Olivia slowly walked back to her apartment with her hand clutching her side. She had been experiencing a painful twisting sensation on her right side, which seemed to be getting worse. When she walked into her apartment, she began taking off her clothes, and letting them just drop to the floor. When she reached her bedroom, and grabbed her night shirt from the hook on the door, threw it over her head, and crawled into her bed. She needed to lie down for a while.

However, her nap turned into an entire night's sleep,


End file.
